Aqui vamos otra vez
by Neleya19
Summary: Pertenece al reto "Final Alternativo" del foro "En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica", por lo que, si no habéis visto el final de la serie, sugiero que no lo lean. Este fic vendría a ser como la continuación u otro final de Merlin, y para aquellas que no le ha gustado, aquí hay otra alternativa. Merlín/Arthur


_**Este fic participa en el reto "Final Alternativo" del foro "En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica".**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes/historia/paisajes etc, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la BBC.**_

_**Aquí vamos otra vez.**_

_El mago de larga barba y pelo canoso caminaba sin prisa, permitiendo que la brisa le hiciera cosquilla en la cara._

_No sabía a donde se dirigía, solo caminaba, como había hecho muchas veces ya._

_Desde la última vez que visito la isla de Avalón, en esa misma época, había pasado día tras día, impaciente por el regreso de su amigo. Y cuando por fin empezaba a notar un cambio en aquel lugar, todo había vuelto a la normalidad._

_Solamente había sido imaginación suya. Para el regreso de Arthur todavía faltaba esperar. Y la espera se hacía larga cuando pasabas más de mil años solo, sin confiar en nadie, sin querer hacer amistades, porque sabes que algún día, aquellas personas se irán de tu vida, y dejaran un vacío que nada ni nadie podrá reemplazar._

_Y eso era lo que le pasaba a Emrys, el viejo de largos cabellos y barba blanca, como solían decirle los niños cuando pasaba a su lado._

_Sentía que nunca iba a integrarse a aquel mundo: todo era tan….moderno que llegaba a detestarlo. Bueno, por lo menos ahora podría hacer magia, y burlarse de aquellos que solían hacerse llamar "magos", cuya única habilidad especial era la rapidez con que ejercían el truco. Por lo demás: nada de magia._

_Aunque Emrys casi nunca la utilizaba: la reservaba para su amigo, sí es que alguna vez se acordaría de él._

_El saco azul marino que llevaba le era bastante cómodo, nada comparado con los pantalones que se usaban en aquella época. Y ni hablar de los cintos. ¡Por los dioses! Esas detestables hebillas que se te clavaban en la panza sí se atrevían a cambiarse de lugar eran insufribles. _

_No, evidentemente aquella ropa no era para él. Con los llamados "jeans" se sentía un embutido. Demasiado apretado, al igual que las "zapatillas". ¿Por qué se llamaban zapatillas? Él prefería las botas. Sí, cómo extrañaba las botas. Las suyas se le habían roto en la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, huyendo de los soldados._

_Que época rara fue aquella….Aún recordaba lo asustado que estaba. ¿Dónde habían quedado la espada y el arco? Ahora se utilizaban un tipo de revolver, cuya efectividad era instantánea. Sí hubiese tenido eso en la época de Camelot, a Arthur se le habría hecho más fácil poder matar a Mordred, antes de que este lo hiriera a él._

_Pero bueno, ahora no se podía hacer nada, solo esperar. Esperar mientras los autos pasaban, y Emrys los miraba con odio._

_Se salvó muchas veces de ser atropellado por aquellas cosas, que la gente manejaba como locos. ¡Dioses! También extrañaba los caballos, aunque seguían estando, pero no de la misma manera: no se podía andar por los senderos de piedra sólida. Y eso era una verdadera lástima._

_Emrys vivía en Gran Bretaña, donde se había comprado una casita acogedora lejos de todo el ruido de la ciudad. Le gustaba la paz, y el campo. Había muy pocos autos allí y la gente era más alegre._

_Para llegar hasta ella, siempre tenía que atravesar una zona bastante despoblada, donde había siempre niños jugando a la pelota._

_Cómo ese día no tenía muchas ganas de saludar a la gente de la salud y ponerse a hablar con ellos, cómo un vecino común haría, se permitió cambiarse la apariencia._

_Se metió detrás de unos árboles, que ya los tenía señalado como sus favoritos, y ejecutó el hechizo sin ningún problema._

_El pelo blanco se le retiro por uno más corto y negro azabache, que hacía que sus orejas se dieran el lujo de ser notorias. La barba se le desapareció por completo, dejando una leve sombra negra en su lugar. Las arrugas se esfumaron, y una piel blanca y sin imperfecciones se dio a conocer._

_Sí, ese era Emrys. Ese era Merlín. El joven mago que miles de años atrás había sido un sirviente nato._

_Cómo extrañaba a todos sus leales amigos de Camelot. Luego de lo sucedido con Arthur, no fue capaz de volver a ver a Guinevere ni a Gaius, por lo que se retiró, fingiendo que había muerto en la batalla._

_Sabía que aquello lo empeoraría todo, que para Gaius sería una gran pena que nunca iba a poder curar, pero eso era lo mejor. Él tampoco podía creer que Gwaine había muerto a manos de Morgana. Aquello había sido innecesario. _

_Pobre Percival y Sir Leon, de todos los caballeros amigos, ellos habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes._

_Pero pese a todo esto, Emrys había tenido la bondad de visitar a su viejo amigo, cuando este ya estaba pasando a mejor vida. ¡La expresión que había puesto Gaius al verlo, tan joven y vivo! Aún recordaba sus débiles palabras: __-Sabía que seguías con vida. Nadie puede contigo.__ Y luego de eso, había sonreído. Su última sonrisa. Su último acto de vida. Emrys se había permitido llorar, ya que nadie se hallaba con él. Gaius había preferido no contarle nada a Guinevere, ya que sabía que se preocuparía. El reino de Camelot estaba en sus mejores épocas, con la magia permitida en la calle, en honor a su amigo, Merlín, quien, alguna vez, prometió que le iba a agradecer por ello. Pero nunca lo hizo. No quiso presenciar su lecho de muerte, al igual que la de sus amigos. No. No podía._

_Merlín se quitó el saco azul marino y le dejo bien guardado en un hueco del árbol, sabiendo que nadie iba por allí._

_Se acomodó mejor el buzo negro que se había comprado días atrás, junto con el jean y unas botas negras, bastante incomodas, y salió._

_Sí alguien le preguntaba quién era, iba a decir que era el sobrino de Emrys._

_Caminaba con un paso medio apurado, queriendo ya llegar a su casa. En el camino, al atravesar el parque, diviso a tres muchachos, de su apariencia de edad, que estaban acorralando a otro._

_-Niños. – murmuró para sí, dispuesto a ayudar. Aquella escena le hacía acordar a su primera vez en Camelot, donde conoció a Arthur._

_Aunque los años habían pasado por encima suyo, su personalidad y carácter nunca cambiaron. Siempre tan bondadoso, dispuesto a prestar ayuda cuando alguien más la necesite…._

_Mientras se acercaba al joven en apuros, observo que sus enemigos eran bastante corpulentos, y que uno (un rubio algo alto) llevaba una pelota entre piernas. Los otros dos eran morochos, cómo él._

_-Dejadlo en paz. – les ordeno, con su voz particular. La voz que tanto había extrañado escuchar._

_El joven en apuros lo observo, mientras que los otros se reían sin parar. ¿Quién se habría creído aquel chaval? Los morochos lo miraron de mala gana todavía riéndose, mientras que el rubio hacía amague de querer pegarle al joven moreno, que seguía arrodillado frente a él._

_Cuando se cansó de eso, el propietario de la pelota lo dejo ir, sin antes gritarle que era un cobarde. _

_Bien, ahora Merlín sabía que se la iba a agarrar con él, como de costumbre, por lo que, sin querer tener problemas, antes de que se pueda dirigir hacía él, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar como si nada pasara._

_Los morochos le murmuraron a su amigo, quien ahora estaba observando la espalda del morocho._

_-¡Eh tú! – le grito, con una voz algo conocida para él._

_Merlín freno en seco y sonrió. Esto iba a ser divertido._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme una orden y luego marcharte?_

_Merlín se encogió de hombros, todavía sin mirarlo, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_-Nadie. Sólo quería ayudarlo, mi amigo._

_Los tres se rieron a carcajadas limpias._

_-¿Amigo? ¿Te conozco, acaso? _

_Merlín se dio la vuelta lentamente, para poder observar el rostro de su opositor._

_Tenía ojos azules marino, y una cabellera rubia algo corta. Su cuerpo era bastante grande y fornido, por lo cual, la remera roja escarlata que utilizaba le iba algo apretada. _

_Le sonreía con malicia, esperando una respuesta. _

_-Te estoy hablando, inútil. – agregó._

_Merlín suspiro y se rascó la nuca. Esto iba a terminar mal._

_-¿Te conozco?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez, acercándose._

_Sus amigos lo flanqueaban por los costados, y cuando quedaron frente a frente, el rubio volvió a decirle:_

_-Contesta._

_Merlín seguía sonriendo, divertido. Sabía cómo iba a seguir esto. Y no se equivocó._

_El rubio se abalanzó sobre él, y antes de que llegue a tocarlo, Merlín lo esquivo, murmurándole y dejándole totalmente sorprendido:_

_-__Aquí vamos otra vez, Arthur Pendragon._


End file.
